toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Piggy Pie
Piggy Pie is a main character in Rewritten, Justice, ''and ''Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Piggy Pie is a prominent member of the Toon Resistance. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Piggy Pie made her first appearance in "Genesis" when she was walking her dog, Lasagna, through the streets of Fantasyland, the world beyond Toontown. She later appeared with her friends at dinner. In the past, she and Doctor stood in Toontown Central as it burned. She and Violet Vance were working together at the Dreamland Pet Shop when the climate change occurred, and Piggy Pie saw the sun rise in Dreamland for the first time. In "Doomsday," on the day of Exodus, Piggy Pie was visited in Dreamland by Doctor and they were together when the Cog invasion began. They ran on foot through Melodyland into Toontown Central; the transport holes were not working. Piggy Pie mentioned the Resistance and suggested she and Doctor join. The two were transported outside of Toontown in the Exodus in "Rain" and returned three yeras later with their memories restored. She reunited with her friends in "Irenic" and witnessed the fall of Mayor Flippy and the rise of Eileen Irenic as acting Mayor. In "Cogs Can't Take a Joke," Piggy Pie, Doctor, and Violet enlisted in the Toon Resistance and began Gag training. Piggy Pie was especially prolific and caught the eye of Eileen Irenic. As a result, she was one of the first Toons to advance in their Gag training. In "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)," Doctor, Piggy Pie, and Violet are selected for a reconaissance mission to Chipper Acres to find Dr. Molecule. The mission occurs in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)" and they discover Adam Molecule's cabin, his journal, a secret underground bunker, and eventually his body. In "The Blizzard Wizards," Doctor, Piggy Pie, Violet, and other Toon Resistance members discovered Sellbot Headquarters and witnessed the return of the Cogs after nearly half a year of hiding. She was chosen as one of the members of the party to storm Sellbot Headquarters in "Snatched." In "Sack of the Sellbots," Piggy Pie was part of the eight-person Toon Resistance team, along with Eileen Irenic, Constance Miller, Doctor, Tori Dorrance, Violet Vance, Dr. Hyla Sensitive, and Horace Calves, who first stormed Sellbot Headquarters and defeated the Sellbot Vice President. The team successfully recovered the kidnapped Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte. Piggy Pie's family history was explored in "Six Little Pigs" (See: Pie Family). Piggy Pie's parents both died when she was young, lost to swine flu and her mother to both the disease and childbirth. Charlotte Pie's final words were delivered to Boar Pie, who harbored them until his own death thirteen days later. He told Piggy Pie that Charlotte "was" and that now "Hog is." The message was extremely vague and currently Piggy Pie has no idea what it means. In the present day, Piggy Pie was called back to Sellbot Headquarters after Soggy Bottom was kidnapped. Piggy Pie, along with Doctor, Tori Dorrance, and Clerk Clara Clark, infiltrated the Sellbot Factory. They explored and mapped the facility, culminating in a battle with the Factory Foreman. The Foreman left behind a memo detailing "Operation Sever," proving existence of Dr. Molecule's final project. In "Doctor Who?," Piggy Pie, along with Doctor and Tori Dorrance, agreed to help Professor Pete find his lost son, Ash Ingalls. In a backstory in "Doctor Who?," Piggy Pie and Doctor met for the first time at the Toontown Library while both were researching genealogy. Piggy Pie was trying to connect her family history to the original Toontown settler known only as the Diary Pig. She was not able to do so, as the Diary Pig's lineage is unknown. In "Clandestine," Piggy Pie begins to befriend Flippy Flopper after seeing him distraught in the marketplace, consumed by his own guilt. In "Hell Bound," Piggy Pie ran into Flippy outside the gag shop and continued to show him kindness. She was waiting for Doctor to meet up with her for dinner, but he never arrived. She was then informed that Doctor had been kidnapped by the Sellbots as part of Operation Sever, finally enacted. Piggy Pie and Flippy rushed to Toon Hall, where Eileen was putting together a team to storm the building. Piggy Pie volunteered, and convinced Eileen to let Flippy tag along as well. The power went out in Toontown Central as the Cog building continued to leech power for its Tog conversions. Piggy Pie, Eileen Irenic, Flippy, and Dr. Kilo Byte were equipped with gags and entered the Cog building. Visibly different from other buildings, Piggy Pie nonetheless had her gaze set on rescuing Doctor. The four found the Tog conversion machine and its enormous power source, located in a deep silo in the building. Dr. Byte and Flippy determiend that laff could destroy it. Flippy, consumed by the guilt of his actions prior to Exodus, decided to jump into the abyss to save Toontown and the Toon Resistance. Piggy Pie adamantly refused to let him do this, and tried to talk him back. However, he ultimately made the choice to jump. The machine was destroyed, the building began to collapse, and Piggy Pie and her friends barely escaped to the elevator. They traveled to the top floor, Piggy Pie still mourning the loss of Flippy. Seven Toons were unharmed, but four Toons, including Doctor, had been converted into Togs. Piggy Pie, horrified, fought to save Doctor. The Chairman revealed himself at the end of the battle and threatened to strike back. He fled with Doctor and his Togs, leaving Piggy Pie without her friend. She escaped the building after it collapsed. ''Justice'' Piggy Pie returned in "Aftershock" as she was pulled from the wreckage of the Cog Building on Loopy Lane. She was injured but treated on the spot. She was greatly affected by the losses of Flippy and Doctor. She went home to her estate, where her family was waiting. Her brother, Hog, volunteered to sign up for the Toon Resistance. Her half-brothers did not. She attended the Toon Council meeting during which a coordinated strike against Cog headquarters was devised. She also made an impassioned plea for Flippy to be given a state funeral and burial. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Piggy Pie became one of the first four Toons to storm the Cashbot Bullion Mint. Piggy Pie was one of the guardians of Flippy's coffin at his funeral in "Dim as an Ember." On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Piggy Pie hosted a house party to watch the results. All of her friends attended and overall Piggy Pie enjoyed herself, but she was haunted by the thought of Doctor's absence. She became so overwhelmed by the ghost of his memory that she went to the Cemetery to visit another Toon she lost on the same day: Flippy. While visiting his grave, she encountered Mickey Elias and befriended him after he shared his own feelings of guilt over Flippy's death and the doom of Toontown. In "Trouble," Piggy Pie was informed by Eileen that there may be another mole within the ranks of the Toon Resistance, either in addition to the Togs or by another means. Because of the severity such a truth would cause, Eileen told Piggy Pie that the search for Bossbot HQ may have to be postponed, which greatly upset Piggy Pie. She later attended the inauguration of the Council, Toon Patrol, and Mayor and watched the proceedings with glee. The emotional toll from Doctor's absence began to take a serious toll in "Edicts of War" when Piggy Pie began losing weight and sanity. Her faith was restored when Eileen informed her of the potential discovery of Bossbot HQ. In "A Tale of Two Mice," Piggy Pie played the piano in her home to make distracting noise as Dr. Kilo Byte, Dr. Hyla Sensitive, and Eileen Irenic searched for a bug. They found it in her Toons of the World vase, which were located all over Toontown. In "The Last Cow," Piggy Pie joined Eileen, Constance, and Susan Fletcher in storming the Cog building in which Clarabelle Cow had been hiding. Clarabelle escaped, confirming her duplicity. Piggy Pie had originally tried to defend Clarabelle, thinking how improbable it would be for Clarabelle to betray the Toons. She was proven wrong, however. In "Trial of the Lawbots," in order to obtain a permit to prosecute Clarabelle with a Toon team, Kilo, Piggy Pie, Eileen Irenic, and Atticus Lynch entered Lawbot Tower One in Lawbot HQ and asked the Clerk of the District Attorney, citing Cog law. Their request was surprisingly granted. Piggy was part of the eight-Toon party that stormed Cashbot Headquarters in "In the Sanctum of Hell" and defeated the Cashbot Chief Financial Officer. She led the attack. She survived the battle, though three Toons went sad. The group then hacked the Cog's electrical terminus which enabled Toons to be entered for jury selection in the trial against Clarabelle Cow.Piggy Pie herself was later summoned for jury duty in "Castle on the Cliff," but she was disqualified by the Defense after giving heated remarks about Clarabelle before the court. In "By a Preponderance," after Clarabelle was convicted, a plan was put in place to raid all four Cog HQs at the same time and bring Cog Nation down once and for all. Piggy Pie was selected for the mission to Bossbot HQ to fight the Chairman and CEO at a banquet where she could hopefully rescue Doctor. The group landed on the Bossbot crag in "Hearts Ablaze" and disguised themselves as kitchen staff. They massacred the Cogs in the kitchen and adopted waiter uniforms. They poisoned half the high-tiered Bossbots gathered in the Bossbot Clubhouse's banquet hall with contaminated oil, and defeated the other half with gags. They then engaged in an intense battle with the CEO, of which only seven survived (Slate Oldman went sad and returned to the playground). The battle, seemingly bleak, was turned when a Big Cheese set fire to the CEO. The Big Cheese also reunited the Toons with Doctor and Smokey Joe, much to Piggy Pie's delight. The Toons, perplexed by the Big Cheese's actions, followed him to a safe corner of the Clubhouse where he revealed to them that The Chairman was actually Ash Ingalls. Upon further pressing, they learned that the Big Cheese was a Cog reincarnation of Flippy Flopper. Flippy led the Toons out of the Clubhouse in "Banners High," first showing them the crypt of the Toons. Outside the Clubhouse in the courtyard of Bossbot Headquarters, the Toons battled the last remaining Bossbots and then the Chairman himself. Out of gags and unwilling to hurt Ash, the Toons lost Horace Calves in the ensuing battle. Pete Ingalls empowered his son to overcome his conversion and rip off his face, ending the Chairman's reign and restoring Ash to his former self. However, the act left Ash catatonic and severely maimed. The Toons returned to the Docks and Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive activated destabilizers which collapsed the crag into the sea. The celebration was shortlived as Piggy Pie and the others witnessed firsthand the arrival of a derelict ship from beyond the fog, bearing the emblem of the chipmunk Kingdom of Scuridiae. Contact was reestablished. ''Contact'' Piggy Pie returned in "They Came From the North." She immediately fled the scene at the Docks when the Cartonian ship rolled into port in order to get Doctor to safety. She brought him to Dr. Artery, who had cured Soggy Bottom, another Tog. Despite the extreme risks with the surgery, Doctor was successfully converted back to a Toon, much to Piggy Pie's delight. Her joy, however, was overshadowed by the Cartonian contact. Doctor convalesced at her estate, and told the Toon Council of his experiences as a Tog in "Equinox." Piggy returned to Cog fighting in "Countdown" when the Toon Resistance staged a Cog attack on Pajama Place to defeat a horde of Cashbots while placating their thirst for battle. In the months since the fall of the Bossbots, Piggy has had little to do on the Resistance, but remained on their official payroll. Piggy joined a few members of the Resistance in "Welcome to Toontown" to watch the Cogs fail to take over a Toon building, heralding the end of Cog takeovers. Once the non-fox Cartonians were released into society, Piggy and her family adopted Cale Metfin. She found in "Truth Will Out" that her brothers (with the exception of Hog) were less than helpful, choosing to either ignore Cale's existence or speak to her through Piggy or Hog. Piggy attended the Cartonian sponsorship meeting and reported no maliciousness on Cale's part. Piggy, Doctor, and Hog aided in the evacuation of the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots" after the Lawbots made their return by turning the neighborhood grey. Doctor proposed to the Toon Resistance the use of laff rain like before Exodus to ward off the Cog attack. The plan was put in motion in "This Too Shall Pass." During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Piggy Pie was joined by not only the Toon Resistance but also her five brothers to fight the Cogs. The battle was long and hard-fought but ultimately the Deluge successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Piggy Pie's name is taken verbatim from the Toon on which she is based. Her appearance is also the same. Trivia *In the alternate Fantasyland world, Piggy Pie works as an aquarium manager. *In "Remembrance," Piggy Pie shopped for bath mud due to her former life as a pig Toon. *Piggy Pie has the thicket plot armor, since killing her off would essentially be killing the audience. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pigs Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters